counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
CS: GO Store
The CS GO Store an unreleased in-game micropayment feature added in Update (Arms Deal Update) to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive game files . Overview The references strings was added in Update to file. Most strings is reused from another Valve games such like Team Fortress 2, Portal 2 and DOTA 2, except categories. Store was organised for four categories: * Home * Wearables * Misc * Bundles Moreover, difference is that "slots" has been changed to "room" in the message about not having enough space for an item. //---------------------------------------------- // Store "Econ_Store_PurchaseType_Standard" "%s1" "Store_IntroTitle2" "Welcome!" "Store_ClassImageMouseover" "This item can be used by %s1." "Store_ClassImageMouseoverBundle" "This bundle contains items that can be used by %s1." "Store_Zoom" "Zoom" "Store_StartShopping" "START SHOPPING" "Store_FilterLabel" "SHOW:" "Store_DuplicateItemInCart" "There is already an item of that type in your shopping cart." "Store_DuplicateItemInBackpack" "There is already an item of that type in your inventory." "Store_Close" "CLOSE" // Store Categories "Store_Home" "HOME" "Store_Wearables" "WEARABLES" "Store_Weapons" "WEAPONS" "Store_Misc" "MISC" "Store_Bundles" "BUNDLES" "Store_Price_New" "NEW!" "Store_Price_Sale" "SALE!" "Store_OK" "DONE" "Store_CANCEL" "CANCEL" "Store_NowAvailable" "NOW AVAILABLE" "Store_ClassFilter_None" "ALL ITEMS" "Store_Cart" "(%s1)" "Store_Checkout" "CHECKOUT" "Store_AddToCart" "ADD TO CART" "StoreViewCartTitle" "Your Shopping Cart" "Store_ContinueShopping" "CONTINUE SHOPPING" "Store_CartItems" "%s1 Items" "Store_EstimatedTotal" "ESTIMATED TOTAL" "Store_WAStateSalesTax" "Sales tax will be calculated during checkout where applicable" "Store_TotalSubtextB" "All items will be added to your inventory after purchase" "Store_Remove" "REMOVE" "Store_CartIsEmpty" "You have no items in your cart." "Store_Wallet" "Steam Account Balance: $%s1 ($%s2 left after cart)" "Store_Wallet_EmptyCart" "Steam Account Balance: $%s1" "Store_FeaturedItem" "FEATURED ITEM!" "Store_PreviewItem" "PREVIEW" "Store_DetailsItem" "DETAILS" "Store_FreeBackpackSpace" "EMPTY INVENTORY SLOTS: %s1" "StoreCheckout_NoItems" "Your shopping cart is empty!" "StoreCheckout_TooManyItems" "You have too many items in your shopping cart!" "StoreCheckout_Loading" "Checking out..." "StoreCheckout_TransactionFinalizing" "Finalizing purchase..." "StoreCheckout_Unavailable" "Checkout unavailable at this time." "StoreCheckout_Canceling" "Canceling..." "StoreScaleform_Title" "CS:GO Store" "StoreUpdate_Loading" "Loading the Store..." "StoreUpdate_NoGCResponse" "The Store is currently closed." "StoreUpdate_NewPriceSheetLoaded" "The product list has been updated to the latest version." "StoreUpdate_ContactSupport" "Please contact customer support to have your Steam wallet configured." "StoreUpdate_OverlayRequired" "Making a purchase requires the Steam Community Overlay. Please ensure that the in-game Steam Community is enabled and restart the game to use the Store." "StoreUpdate_SteamRequired" "A connection to Steam is required to use the Store." "StoreCheckout_Fail" "The In-game Store is currently closed." "StoreCheckout_InvalidParam" "A programmer messed up! An invalid parameter was passed to the game coordinator. Try the purchase again." "StoreCheckout_InternalError" "There seems to have been an error initializing or updating your transaction. Please wait a minute and try again or contact support for assistance." "StoreCheckout_ContactSupport" "There was an error with your transaction. Please contact support for assistance." "StoreCheckout_NotApproved" "The game coordinator was unable to approve your transaction with Steam. Please try the purchase again later." "StoreCheckout_NotLoggedin" "You must be logged in to Steam in order to complete a purchase." "StoreCheckout_WrongCurrency" "This transaction's currency doesn't match your wallet currency." "StoreCheckout_NoAccount" "Your Steam account is currently unavailable. Please try this purchase again later." "StoreCheckout_InsufficientFunds" "You do not have enough funds to complete the purchase." "StoreCheckout_TimedOut" "This transaction has timed out. Please try the purchase again." "StoreCheckout_SteamAccountDisabled" "Your Steam account is disabled and cannot make a purchase." "StoreCheckout_SteamAccountNoPurchase" "Steam wallet transactions have been disabled on this account." "StoreCheckout_OldPriceSheet" "Your local product list is out of date. Requesting a new one." "StoreCheckout_TransactionNotFound" "This transaction's id wasn't found by the game coordinator. Please try the purchase again." "StoreCheckout_TransactionCanceled" "Transaction canceled. You have not been charged." "StoreCheckout_TransactionCompleted" "Transaction completed! Enjoy!" "StoreCheckout_CompleteButUnfinalized" "Unable to confirm success. If successful, your items will be delivered at a later date." "StoreCheckout_NotEnoughRoom" "You don't have enough room in your inventory to buy that many items." "StoreCheckout_ContactSupport_Dialog_Title" "Warning" "StoreCheckout_ContactSupport_Dialog_Btn" "CONTACT" Missing textures Every time then game is opened, console yell about missing textures. --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_item_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_item_bg_highlight --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_item_sel_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_item_pickup_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_preview_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_bottom_bar_button_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_bottom_bar_button_highlight_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_default_dialog --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_backpack_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_backpack_bg_highlight --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_backpack_bg_highlight --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_discount_corner --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_preview_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_tooltip_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_tab_selected --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_tab_unselected --- Missing Vgui material vgui/btn_econ_blue --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/button_econ_blue_over --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_backpack_bg --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_backpack_bg_highlight --- Missing Vgui material vgui/store/store_backpack_bg_highlight Category:Global Offensive cut content Category:GUI